Pokemon Advantures With aTwist
by mega.ninja456abc
Summary: Imagine the pokemon advantures manga but with ash as it's protagonist in every arc. This version heavily inspired by your favourite manga with a twist!


Imagine the pokemon advantures manga but with ash as it's protagonist in every arc.

This version heavily inspired by your favourite manga includes new additions like altered dialogue minimum changes, Focuses on ash becoming a pokemon master champion, Makes protagonist from the normal manga Ash's Companion.

Adds Battle Frontier like facilities in all regions, Potential orange islands Arc,  
Fan arcs: Mysteria a region behind the Clouds, Space advanture, Multiverse arc, Ultamite league and Ultamite Battle Frontier. And Finally an unexpected Shipping. (Might need help with the Fan Arcs and to explain the confusions.)

This is a Demo a test if you will if it goes well I'll make and upload the 2nd chapter as soon as I can.

If you want to help or you think that you can make a better job join my Discord server: /KTk5YmX

Random kid: Dang! It Bounced off again!

Random kid 2: My Turn next!

Ash: Think you Can I do it!

Girl: Be Quite!

Girl: I'm gonna Catch this pokemon and make it my pet!

Girl: Here goes!

Ash: If you want to catch a Pokemon You Gotta weaken it first then throw the Pokeball!

Girl: What?

Girl: It Bounced off again?

Ash: Ha Ha Ha! That's not how you catch a pokemon!

Ash: Watch Carefully!

Ash: Poliwhirl use Water Gun!

Random Kids: It looks Dizzy!

Ash: Yup!

Ash: And now that it's weak I can throw the pokeball!

Ash: Ha Ha Ha! I caught Nidorino!

Random kids: Awesome!

Random kids: That's Cool Ash!

Talking to his neighbour Red

Ash: Everyone in Pallet Town knows me if they don't they should!

Red: And why is that Exactly!

Ash: I am the Best Pokemon Trainer in these parts!

Red: Very impressive I guess!

Red: you know You could be Better by going on a journey

Red: And I can come along but only if you re intrested

Ash: I'll think it over and tell you about it

Talking to himself

Ash: So what Exactly are pokemon you ask?

Ash: They are the strange creatures that live all around us

Ash: I still don't know how many pokemon inhabit this world?

Ash: What I do know is that I'm gonna catch em all and become a Pokemon Master!

Red: I see you found a goal you want to catch all the pokemon and be the best!

Red: Well to do that you can't stay stuck in Pallet town!

Ash: I think you are right my friend We must travel Beyond Pallet town!

Ash: We shall go on a journey and you can tag along.

Red: Have you heared of Professor Oak?

Ash: yes I have

Ash: what about him?

Red: I think he might be of some assistance he is a pokemon expert after all!

Red: Maybe he can tell us where and when to find pokemon

Ash: We don't need him we can figure this on our own!

Ash: Plus I bet he wouldn't stand a chance against me!

Red: Maybe but I overheared that he taught his grandson to be one of the best trainers ever!

Ash: We'll see about that!

Red: Better say are goodbeyes we are not going to be here for a while!

Ash: Yeah Right!

Runs into Team Rocket Grunt

Team Rocket Grunt: Watch it Maggot!

Ash: Yikes!

Ash: Hey those are pokeballs!

Red: They must trainers just like us!

Red: I think we should leave they seem to be above our level!

Ash: Nah this looks intresting!

Team Rocket Grunt: It's Hiding in the Grass Somewhere!

Team Rocket Grunt: Don't Rest until it's found!

Team Rocket Grunt: The Phantom Pokemon!

Ash: Red do you know anything about what this guy is saying!

Red: No idea but Would be cool if I did!

Team Rocket Grunt: Cut everything down!

Ash: I want that pokemon!

Red: Then let's go and get it!

Ash: Good we arrived before them!

Red: Let's find some clues!

Ash: Good idea!

Red: I think I found something this might be it!

Ash: Just great someone got here before us, What Luck!

Gary: Go! Charmander!

Ash: He' must be a trainer too!

Red: He is and that happens to be Gary Oak Professor Oak's Grandson.

Ash: That's why that was a great battle I guess

Red: He's Charmander is trained very well!

Ash: yeah I think we'll learn if we see more of this!

Gary: Charmander that's enough return?

Red: What why did he return his Charmander?

Ash: I don't know but it dosen't make sense!

Ash: What where you thinking you almost had it?!

Red: I think what happened is he taught he couldn't handle it.

Ash: I'll show him My turn Poliwhirl go!

Ash: Use Water gun!

Poliwhirl gets hurt

Red: I think you should stop!

Ash: I don't think so, poliwhirl get up and fight!

Gary: I don't think you were paying attention when I was battiling.

Gary: I could tell right away that it was superior to me by a lot

Red: That's why he retured in his Charmander!

Gary: Always know your limits or else you'll be beating on yourself.

Red: I think it would be wise for us to remember that next time.

Ash: In deed

Team Rocket Grunt 1: The field!

Team Rocket Grunt 2: It looks like there was a fire not too long ago.

Team Rocket Grunt 2: You 're the maggot from earlier! What did you do here!

Team Rocket Grunt 1: He's not a priority the only thing essential at the moment is Mew!

Team Rocket Grunt 2: then let's go!

Red: I think we should head to Professor Oak's lab, There is a lot he can tell us.

Ash: I think you are right there's a lot we still don't know about pokemon.

End Of Chapter 1

If you like this give it support it would really help a ton,

For those who still want to continue reading the story I have moved this FanFiction to Wattpad because Apparantley Scripting is banned here.

Here's the link to the 2nd Chapter just paste it in your browser and hit Enter it should work

676063568-pokemon-advantures-ash-version-chapter-2-vs


End file.
